


【SD】About a boy. （1012衍生）

by JarnyStucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Teenager Dean, Top Sam, Toys, Witch Curses
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarnyStucky/pseuds/JarnyStucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>温家有男再长成。</p>
<p> 原来我哥哥小时候这么好看。</p>
<p> 女巫虽然很讨厌但是他们有些巫术还是很可爱的嘛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【SD】About a boy. （1012衍生）

Sam揉了揉眉心。  
该死的女巫，该死的蓍草。

“叩叩叩——”  
有人来访可不是什么好兆头。  
Sam附身看了看猫眼，nothing。  
拿出别在后腰的手枪抵在门上。

“Yeah?”  
谁家的孩子迷路了?  
“Hiya, Sammy.”  
Sam看着面前个子小小眉眼秀气的人，跟记忆里搂着自己的哥哥重合，然后试探性的开口。  
“Dean?”  
“Yeah.”  
男孩径自走进房间，随手把帽子扔在一边。留下Sam在原地凌乱。

记忆里一直保护自己的高大的哥哥，原来，这么诱人。  
Sam脑子里不禁浮现出男孩的白嫩的没有伤疤甚至没有那个该死的血印的身体。  
God.真是太辣了.  
Sam咽了口口水手指用力的握住门框，狠狠的把门推过去。

男孩去房间里拎出床下的武器包，整理着自己的工具。  
或许是变回男孩后的敏锐也变差了，Dean并没有意识到旁边自己老弟赤裸裸的眼神。  
“W-wait a second. Y-you're..”  
多年来的默契使得男孩头也没抬的继续手里的动作.  
“Uh-huh.”  
Sam看这自己老哥的小手熟练的组合着枪械，天哪，这个小手，甚至连枪都握不过来。  
“How?”  
“No clue. 一个脸上有疤的人，强光。醒来之后我就变成了Bieber。”

Sam直勾勾的盯着男孩的脸，跟自己印象中的老哥并没有很大的区别，睫毛怪，性感的想让人在里面塞点什么东西的嘴巴，只是少了些岁月的沧桑，多了些少年的稚嫩。  
“为什么有人把你变成..”  
Sam 发现自己的喉咙有些紧。  
“不知道，不在乎。我们有手榴弹吗?”  
说完Dean就把手枪顺手别在后腰，这大概是Winchester家的习惯吧，但愿粗糙的手枪不会在Dean身上留下什么痕迹。

“Don't...wait wait wait. Wait a second. Talk to me.”  
Sam看着男孩塞手枪时露出的一小截后腰，脑子有些混乱以至于说不出一句完整的话。  
“我甚至连毛都没长齐.还有一个女孩有生命危险.我真的没有心情聊天.”  
Sam下意识的往他老哥的下南部地区看去，然后有些不自然的转开视线。  
男孩绕过Sam走出了房间，Sam直勾勾的看着男孩的背影，god.

当Sam终于想起来跟着他老哥出门的时候，出门看到的女士一句“Your son is so polite”堵的Sam一时有些语塞，终于在牙缝中挤出一句“..Thanks”  
不远处自己的老哥像往常一样拍拍车顶示意自己加快速度跟上。  
坐进副驾驶关上门的一瞬间就被调整的车座椅死死的卡住。  
“Wait,uh..Maybe I should drive?”  
男孩看了看两条屈起的长腿，叹了口气.

“Cake. Why would they give you cake?”  
“Don't know.甚至不是什么好蛋糕. Too dry.”  
Sam转头看了看男孩，忍了好久才把那句吃货的属性怎么样都不会变咽了下去。Sam的眼睛上下打量着男孩，男孩有所察觉的转过来看着开车的男人，Sam有些不自在的转了回去。  
这是我哥哥，不管怎么样都是我哥哥。  
自我安慰之后的Sam转头继续盯着男孩。

“What.”  
男孩有些嫌弃的看着自己的大弟弟，不小心瞥见了微微隆起的牛仔裤。然后一脸我的小Sammy出息了的表情，舔舔嘴唇  
看到男孩舔嘴唇的那一瞬间Sam转过头继续盯着前方并不会有什么东西突然窜出来的马路。脑子里却都是转头前的画面。  
“原来我们Sammy girl不光喜欢男人，而且还是恋童癖，啧啧。等办完案子我们好好的来一发”  
“你看起来像..有14岁了吗? 我可不能猥亵未成年.”Sam口不对心的说，虽然脑子里的他已经把自己的小哥哥操进床垫里了。  
“但是我还是我，还是你老哥，虽然有了个14岁的处男的身体。”  
Sam看着Dean嘴唇张张合合，又咽了咽口水。  
“我的声音很奇怪，脸上还有青春痘，而且我对这玩意儿毫无控制力。”  
Dean比划着把Sam的目光引向自己的下体。  
“一会儿硬，一会儿软，硬的毫无理由。”  
“That's enough. 多谢分享”  
Sam赶紧打断他老哥的话，再说下去自己的牛仔裤就要撑裂了。

“这就是青春期”  
Sam挥挥手似乎这样能把脑子里的画面赶走一样。  
“Come on, Sammy. 你第一次自慰还是我教你的呢.”  
男孩挑挑眉看着貌似在专心驾驶的男人。  
“Stop”  
剩下的路程只有男孩的眼神在男人的身上上下扫着，男人认真的开车到了男孩偷跑出来的地方。

呼，幸亏还来得及。  
两人救出了变成小女孩的Tina，但是巫术袋跟那个女巫一起进了烤箱。  
Sam把女孩送到车站，看着两个小孩在自己的面前道别。  
周围人看起来就像是自己的小儿子跟女朋友要分开了，what a pity.

回motel的路真漫长。  
男孩有些玩味的盯着Sam“说真的，你什么时候变成正人君子了?”  
Sam清了清嗓子，专心的盯着前面的路“Dean，你才14岁，还不到法定可以饮酒的年纪”  
男孩咬着嘴唇摸上了男人有些隆起的胯下  
“Wow.”挑眉  
Sam不再说话，只是伸脚把油门踩到最低。  
“Hey, hey, 对我的宝贝儿温柔点”

Sam终于在没有出车祸而且没有被Dean撩拨到暴毙前到了汽车旅馆  
Sam停好车，打开车门，下车，狠狠的把车门甩上。  
无视Dean的咒骂，从副驾驶扯出男孩就扛在肩上往房间走去。  
开门的时候又碰到了隔壁的女士，“Oh, 不管他做错了什么不要打他好吗，看在他是一个好孩子的份上”  
Sam有些尴尬的对女士笑了笑，倒挂在Sam背上撩妹技能满点的男孩对那位和蔼的女士眨了眨眼。  
Sam打开门随手把钥匙扔在桌上，然后把男孩整个扔在床上。  
虽然这是床，但是在这么高的地方扔下来还是会痛的。

“Sammy, 你要摔死你老哥吗?”  
“No, Dean, 看看现在我们谁比较像哥哥.”  
Sam低头看着床上挣扎着坐起来的男孩。  
“Little Sammy, 就算这样我也是你老哥.”  
不等着男孩坐起来，男人就扑过去把男孩死死的压在床上。男孩努力把脸从被子里露出来  
“你是要谋杀亲哥么”  
Sam按着男孩的背，隔着牛仔裤重重一巴掌拍上了男孩的屁股.  
“Ouch!!我是你老哥!!”

男孩大力的挥舞着胳膊和腿，企图甩开按在自己身上的大手，无奈常年猎魔但也依旧是14岁的身体敌不过男人的力气，男人提着男孩的腰把男孩按在自己腿上，无视男孩的挣扎把男孩的牛仔裤连着内裤褪到大腿根。  
看着男孩白嫩嫩的臀肉在自己面前晃啊晃，Sam心里没由来的一阵烦闷，看着刚刚被自己大力拍过的臀肉微微有些泛红  
以前被自己老哥说的大的色情的手几乎能盖住一个臀瓣，似乎是流连于那不同于以往的细腻。

扬手又是一个巴掌。  
力气大到振的自己的手心都微微有些发麻。  
“You son of a bitch! Sam Winchester! ”  
Sam揉了揉在自己的手下迅速红肿起来的臀瓣，不出意外的感觉到了男孩的颤抖，以及顶在自己大腿上的硬的毫无理由的阴茎，男人的大手轻易的摸到了卡在牛仔裤下的半勃。  
“Uh-huh?没看出来你还挺享受的，my big brother.”Sam附身再Dean耳边低声说着，微热的气息呼在男孩耳朵上，不出意外的引起14岁小处男的轻颤。  
“So you're a virgin, a real virgin.”  
男人的手指顺着男孩的臀缝滑进去，在男孩会阴出按压着。  
“唔..”男孩没想到这轻轻的触摸能带来这么大的刺激，呻吟刚到喉间就被咬住的下唇生生的隔住，只是鼻间溢出的粗重的呼吸出卖了自己。  
像是料到自己的老哥没力气挣扎后Sam放开了牵制住男孩的手，一根手指强硬的塞进男孩的口腔，与男孩的舌尖纠缠，14岁的男孩似乎连舌尖都是稚嫩的。

男人带着些薄茧的手掌握住男孩稚嫩的阴茎，再牛仔裤弹性范围内轻轻的动作着。  
“Little Dean, you're so cute.”  
“You son of bitch.”男孩愤愤的咬着男人的指节含混不清的说道。  
男人惩罚般的微微用力握了握手中的阴茎，男孩哼唧两声不再嘴硬。  
男人伸手一捞把男孩放在床上，比正常男人都大一个码的Sam整个人罩在男孩上方，显得男孩更加楚楚可怜。  
男生拿鼻尖蹭蹭男孩的小腹，张嘴用能把樱桃梗打结的万能的舌头和牙齿扭开男孩的纽扣，牙齿咬出拉链慢慢拉下，温热的气息隔着内裤喷在男孩的硬挺上，伸出的前液濡湿了一块布料。  
Sam伸手拔掉男孩的鞋袜，在男孩的脚心轻轻搔了一下，趁男孩反射性收腿的同时拉掉男孩的裤子，14岁男孩的脚甚至比自己的手还要小。  
男人看着男孩下身不着寸缕上身却板板整整的穿着连帽衫“You got no grass on the infield huh?”男人居高临下的挑挑眉  
“Shut your mouth!”  
男孩别过头，但是红红的耳尖出卖了自己。

男人推高男孩的连帽衫，整个人罩在男孩身上，大手环住男孩的腰向上摸着，光滑没有一丝的疤痕，虽然没有以前那么壮实，但是跟同龄人比起来也算是强壮。  
男人的手撑起男孩的背，把男孩的胸膛送到自己面前，鼻尖轻轻蹭蹭右侧的红樱，看着那个肉粒变的硬挺后张嘴含了进去。  
未经人事的稚嫩身体狠狠的抖了一下，身体的主人却嫌弃到“要做就快做，磨蹭什么，还真是小女孩的风格”  
男人听到男孩的话咧咧嘴，张嘴在男孩的乳晕出咬了一口，虽说力气不大却也是留了牙印。  
Sam继续啃咬着Dean右侧的乳尖，左手顺着男孩的脊柱线下滑，大力揉捏着男孩被大力拍了两下后温度有些热热的臀瓣。  
指尖顺着男孩的臀缝划到穴口，浅浅的戳刺着，按压着穴口的皱褶，男孩有些不适的向前蹿了蹿身子。  
男人放开男孩到床头柜翻找着，you know像这种汽车旅馆总会有一些用得到的小东西。

不知道是不是有意的，男人把润滑剂和一个粉红色的小包装扔在男孩视线范围内。润滑剂包装上的“含催情成分”让男孩红了脸。  
“Seriously?Sammy?”  
“Dean, 第一次我可不想伤了你”  
男人扒开润滑剂的盖子，倒在男孩的阴茎上，微凉的液体让男孩的炽热更硬了几分，顺着臀缝流到穴口的液体激的男孩又缩了缩穴口。  
“Take it easy.”  
男人在男孩的穴口轻轻按压着，把更多冰凉的液体推进男孩的小穴，食指试探性的戳着穴口，男孩放松着自己的身体来接纳男人的手指，Sam的手指在男孩的肠肉上微微瘙痒，引得男孩一阵瑟缩，男人的拇指在男孩的顶端磨蹭着，薄茧在顶端的小口上微微用力压着，Dean的喘息越来越重，借着男孩沉溺在快感中的时候，Sam伸进了第二根手指，男孩只是微微扭扭腰表示不适，并没有更大的动作，男人便大胆的手指微微撑开男孩的穴口，放开男孩的阴茎拿起一旁的润滑剂顺着自己撑开的穴口挤进去，微凉的液体刺激到肠壁引起穴口反射性的收缩，死死的夹住Sam的手指。  
男人拍拍男孩的屁股示意男孩松开自己的手指，男人感觉到来自手指的压力变小后抽出手指，顺手把手指上晶亮的的液体蹭到男孩粉红的臀肉上。

Sam解开自己的裤链，往下拉了拉，巨大的阴茎像是弹出来一样在空气里挺着，男人草草的撸了两把阴茎，Dean看了一眼男人，像以前一样张嘴含住了男人的顶端。  
14岁的男孩连嘴都小了?  
男孩努力的张嘴吞着男人的硬挺，以前能吞进一半现在连三分之一都勉强含进去，男孩用手撸动着含不进去的部分，连下面的囊袋都照顾着。后穴传来的瘙痒让男孩扭了扭腰。  
Sam拿起被冷落在一旁的小玩具撕开包装，在Dean的穴口蹭蹭，沾上润滑剂后整个推进去。

这一刺激惊的男孩嘴上的力道有些没控制。  
“Hey!Hey!Dean!”  
Sam一脸你要是一不小心咬坏了以后你下半身的幸福怎么办的表情看着Dean.  
男人找到在一边的遥控器推高一档，带着些玩味的眼神看着男孩一下子蜷缩起来磨蹭着床单，男人的手指按进男孩的穴口，感觉到男孩的穴口的松软，触到体内震动的小玩具向着深处退去，凭着以前的记忆找到那个点把跳蛋按了上去。  
“Fxck!!”  
不出意料看着男孩猛的弓起身子又重重的摔回床上，男孩向前扑腾着想躲开这灭顶的快感，男人的大手死死的按住男孩的腰，力道大的能留下一个手印。男人的眼睛没有放过男孩操着床单的动作，估摸着男孩要释放的时间把男孩翻了过来，在后穴里动作的手指也抽了出来  
“Sammy..”男孩的眼睛里蓄着生理性泪水，阴茎在空气中微微抽动，想伸手自己解决一下的时候被男人拉高双手按在头顶，只能难受的扭了扭腰“no..”  
“未成年人还是不要纵欲过度”Sam摆出Winchester家祖传的婊子脸看着男孩顺手把开关调到二档。  
Dean的磨蹭从小幅度一直到几乎Sam几乎要按不住他  
“God, 这里面是不是有痒痒粉?!”  
男人一只手握住男孩的腰，阴茎抵上男孩的穴口，在“含催情成分”的润滑剂的作用下，男孩的穴口自动张合着吮吸着Sam的顶端，一点一点吞着顶端溢出的前液，Sam微微用些力气顶进Dean的后穴。

我的屁股和他的老二不匹配，我的屁股要裂了。Dean想。  
我上天了，我真的上天了。Sam想。

“Fxck off!! Bitch!! 你是怎么吃燕麦还能长这么大的?!啊?!啊?!”  
肠壁的瘙痒和穴口的疼痛让男孩死死的抓住床单不敢动作，男人伸手握住男孩的阴茎，由下到上慢慢撸动着，硬硬的指甲稍微用些力气在顶端的小口瘙痒，同时把Dean遗忘的小玩具调到最大档。

“Uhhhhh——”  
小处男的初夜的第一次射精。男孩目光涣散的不知道盯着哪里，借着高潮后的失神，Sam一挺腰，整根没入。  
这一进入让男孩随着男人的动作在床上蹿了一节，乳尖在质量不怎么样的床单上狠狠蹭过，粗糙的质感让乳尖有些发疼，男孩脱力的双手死死顶住床头才避免自己被身后的弟弟操进墙里。  
跳蛋在震动你知不知道啊!  
它是圆的你知不知道啊!!!  
沾了润滑剂滑溜溜的你知不知道啊!!!!!  
你一顶它在前列腺上转了个圈你知不知道啊!!!!!!!  
刚刚射过一次的阴茎在这样的刺激下又缓缓的站了起来，男人拍拍男孩的臀肉示意男孩放松。  
感觉到阴茎周围的压力小了一些，男人握住男孩纤细的腰肢开始运动起来。甬道深处震动着的小玩具同时刺激着男孩的敏感点和男人的顶端，男孩感觉埋在自己体内的肉茎仿佛又涨大了一些。

“滚出去!!”  
Sam听到男孩的牢骚后反而更加用力的顶弄着，囊袋在男孩白嫩的大腿上拍打着发出肉体的碰撞声，这声音成功的让男孩红了脸。  
男人的一只手捏着男孩的乳尖，指甲轻轻扣弄着，男人的吻落在男孩的背上，微微用力啃咬着，吸吮着，在肩胛骨处留下一个暗红的吻痕。与以往小麦色的身体不同，暗红与白皙身体的对比更加诱惑。  
男人一下一下用力顶着男孩的肉穴，男孩粗重的喘息和偶尔溢出的一两声呻吟更加刺激了男人的神经。  
哥哥，打桩机，燕麦，大脚怪，moose，松鼠。  
Dean的脑子宛如苹果派的内馅，甜甜的。  
男人的抽动更大力了，带动着体内的玩具一下一下挑战的男孩的极限，男人温热的液体冲刷在男孩体内的敏感点。  
男孩终于呻吟着射了出来，在没有人照顾little Dean的情况下。

像往常一样，兄弟俩在每次的高潮后就着在体内的姿势依偎着躺在床上。这样的温存比激烈的床事更能让两人感受到彼此的存在。  
男孩有些脱力的瘫在床上，后背靠着男人火热的胸膛，听着对方激烈的心跳慢慢回复正常。

Sam抽出自己的阴茎，抱着自己打着瞌睡的小哥哥去浴室清理，不知好歹的男孩在浴室挑逗着精力旺盛的成年人导致两人在浴室又来了一发。

第二天男孩捂着腰哼哼唧唧的在床上享受了男人亲手喂的一天三餐后终于在第三天神清气爽的起床。

当然恢复正常年龄需要地狱gay王的帮忙，男孩硬着头皮被有着特殊爱好的王牌推销员捏扁揉圆，在怨念值即将读条成功时一旁傻乐的大脚怪把男孩从恶魔的手底下拯救出来。  
男孩捏了捏恶魔给自己巫术袋后终于变回了正常男子。

“Dean, 不如我们留着它..”  
“Fxck off!! Sam Winchester!! 你再说一句我就把这个给你喂下去你这辈子都别想再变回来了”

 

 

  
END.


End file.
